The kids song
by bonesmad
Summary: Every couple has theyre own story, the future will be no different.


Just a short Songfic based on Taylor Swifts "Mary's Song (Oh my my my)

She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

She laughed and ran across the Jeffersonian gardens after him. He was nine and was so cool in her eyes. So tall and so fast.

"I'm telling you they'd be perfect. We could have a big wedding here!" Jack said.

"outside! No daughter of mine is getting married in the lab!" Booth stressed. Brennan stood up from the buggy she'd been securing and put a hand on her hip.

"Booth she's only seven don't get ahead of yourself." Angela sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Men."

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did

"I'm stronger to! I could beat you up if I wanted." He huffed.

"Ya but you wont I'm a girl. 'sides if you do I'll get my Daddy to beat you up!" she stuck out her tongue.

"You're right I wont but I could."

Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

"No you haven't." she said as they walked across the lab and went into her mothers office.

"Have to." He said sitting down on the couch, feet hanging over the edge.

"Bet you haven't. Who'd wanna kiss you anyway." She laughed.

"I have." He crossed his arms.

"Show me then."

"What?"

"Kiss me." She shrugged. He leaned in but she jumped off the couch and ran out of the room.

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights

"I'm out here." He called out and dove back under the water to the steps. She ran out through the glass doors of his parents house and hugged him.

"Welcome home! How's art collage treating you? Miss me much yet?"

"God no. I'm in heaven." he laughed and she pushed him back into the pool.

"You haven't seen me in six months and that's what you have to say." She put a hand on her hip. She was the image of her mother. He grinned at her. "What?" he climbed back out of the pool.

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

"This is your fault!" Booth said turning to Jack. "You're the one who put it into their heads."

"You said it to"

"He's to old for her." Booth shrugged.

"he's only eighteen."

"She's only sixteen!"

"Boys calm down. They're young and in love. Leave them alone." Angela sighed.

"Don't roll you're eyes at me Bones!"

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me

"Washington is gorgeous from here." She turned around to briefly look at the giant president statue.

"And at this time of night, I'm just terrified your dad will find out I snuck you out."

"He wont don't worry." She smiled and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Come on I'll drive you home." He pulled up around the corner from the house, not knowing just how good her fathers sniper senses were.

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

"Nothing happened!" she shouted as he pulled up at her apartment block.

"That's not what it looked like!"

"It was a party everyone was dancing." She threw up her hands.

"Not like that."

"What ever. I'm gone" she slammed the door and ran up to her room throwing her phone onto her bed she grabbed her worn dolphin teddy and sat under her window. Three hours later he was still sitting in his car, and her phone was still lighting up.

At dawn she went down to him.

"Go home." She said opening the car door.

"No."

"Fine be the creepy guy parked outside girls collage apartment." She turned around to leave and he got out of the car.

"I'm sorry, I freaked out." He said.

"You don't trust me do you?"

"I do, I just love you so much."

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

She laughed and ran across the Jeffersonian gardens after him. He tripped and rolled on the grass. They were both in fits of laughter and she joined him on the ground.

"Will you're mom be mad we left her speech."

"No I heard it already. I practically helped her write it!" he rolled onto his side and brushed the hair off her face.

"I love it here." He grinned.

"Me to. Which is good because we practically grew up here." They laughed.

"And now Dr Booth you'll be working here." He grinned. he looked down at her "Marry me?"

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too

Booth kissed her forehead and walked her down the aisle. Angela was crying and laughing at the same time. Even Brennan had tears in her eyes, Booth took her hand sitting down beside her. She smiled at her best friend, her new husband. And he couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

"We're here." He called out and she turned one the platform smiling.

"Hey baby." She ran down the steps and took her little girl out of his arms.

"Daddy finished his painting so we said we'd call in."

"Come on lets go into my office."

"Oh so you're finally not calling it your mothers office anymore."

"You know it's weird! I mean that's where we spent most of our time as children now our baby girl spends her time in there."

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

"You remember that day darling." She smiled and took his hand.

"Of course. I remember every singe day with you Lizzie."

"I love you William Hodgins." Elizabeth smiled and looked into her best friends eyes, which were still a sparkling blue the same as his fathers.


End file.
